


Dagger through the heart.

by Heterno



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Horny Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Killing, Smut, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, villanelle's weird kind of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Eve and Villanelle know it's time to walk away, but how can you walk away from something so addicting?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 37
Kudos: 145





	1. Always look back

Walking is something you learn from a young age and usually once you’ve learnt how to walk, you’re very unlikely to forget. 

That’s why Villanelle couldn’t understand why her legs were going to give way beneath her as she took her first steps away from Eve, feeling the heat of the dark haired woman’s back being replaced with the cold, harsh, London Air. 

She willed that her legs wouldn’t stop her from walking- she needed to walk away. That’s all. Just walk. 

But what if Eve did carry on walking as well? What if she really didn’t ever see that wavy hair, ruffled suit or petite body ever again? Villanelle’s heart started to pound now, she couldn’t stop herself from feeling. 

As her heart pounded harder, her legs couldn’t carry on. As though they were glued to the floor or like she was a statue. 

‘She’s not going to be there when you turn around, Oksana, you have to move on’ her brain told her. 

But as though somebody was pulling at her slim body, she spun her body around. 

Her lungs gave a sigh of relief. 

She was there too- she was looking right back at her. 

Her hazel eyes filled with tears and a small smile spread across her face. 

“Eve,” she whispered, starting to walk back towards the Asian woman, which gradually turned into a sprint, Eve following her actions until they eventually crashed into each other's arms in the centre of the bridge, “I told you that you liked me.” she joked, trying to add some humour into the situation to calm down the thumping in her chest.

“I never said I didn’t.” Eve laughed, brushing a hair away from Villanelle’s face, looking deep into her eyes. 

“You never said you did either,” The blonde raised her eyebrows, pinching Eve’s side causing her to squirm under her touch, “so what does this mean?” 

Eve shrugged her shoulders, letting her arms press against the railings of the bridge and staring out into the water. 

“I don’t know what it means Oksana,” the way Eve let Villanelle’s true name roll off her tongue made her stomach flip, “all I know is that I’m hungry.” 

Villanelle didn’t say anything for a moment, just smiled. Her brain was still trying to process the fact that Eve turned around. That means that she wanted Villanelle with her, in her life. That’s something that would take Villanelle an immense amount of time to process.   
“Okay, we will get food, Eve,” Villanelle nodded, “but first you come with me.” 

Before Eve could respond, the assassin wrapped her fingers around her wrist and dragged her in the direction of the steps. 

“Where are we going?” Eve laughed, her feet stumbling across the ground as their jog turned into a sprint. 

“To be alone.” Villanelle smirked. 

Eve felt her stomach flip. Despite how much she imagined the moment of her running away with Villanelle, it always felt like such an unobtainable fantasy, especially because of how fast she could come and go in Eve’s life. Her head was scrambled with thoughts of what would happen next. When Villanelle asked her ‘What does this mean?’ she couldn’t gather her thoughts. She had feelings that she had never experienced throughout her whole marriage with Niko- she never wondered what he would be wearing that day, who he would be seeing, whether he had brought somebody home to keep his bed warm. She was just comfortable with him. Villanelle, on the other hand, filled her mind with so many questions and clouded her judgement on so many occasions with her obsession with the blonde. 

No matter how hard she tried, she could not get that girl out of her head. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she realised that the sounds of the busy streets of London had become a redundant echo.

Villanelle smiled back at Eve, dropping her hand and walking a few steps ahead, further into the tunnel she had led her into. 

Despite it being barely moonlit and the tunnel growing deeper, Eve felt so safe and relaxed, just knowing that Villanelle was looking back at her after every step she took. 

“Did you know I was going to turn around?” Eve asked, her question repeating with the echo. 

Villanelle stopped walking, a frown burrowed in her eyebrows. 

“Eve, I know a lot of things,” the blonde closed the gap between them, “but you are a confusing woman.” she laughed gently, slowly backing Eve up towards the wall of the tunnel. 

“You seem to predict everything else I do. You knew I would follow you and find you again.” Eve spoke, her back hitting the wall of the tunnel with a small thump. 

“And there were many times that I waited and you didn’t come,” Villanelle admitted, “but I could trick you into coming then, I can’t trick you into turning around.” 

Their bodies were so close now that Eve could feel Villanelle’s hot breath against her lips. 

“Do you feel like you’ve been tricked, Eve Polastri?” Villanelle purred into her ear, her lips dancing on Eve’s earlobe. 

“I- I feel,” Eve’s stuttering incited a smirk on Villanelle’s lips that she could feel against her neck, “consumed by you.” she finally whispered. 

Villanelle hummed contently, dragging her lips up to Eve’s lips, ghosting them for a moment before letting her hand caress the Asian’s cheek, pressing her own soft lips against hers. 

At first Eve froze. 

This was really happening. 

Then she got wrapped up in Villanelle’s taste, her plump lips, her mesmerising tongue. She moved her lips in unison with Villanelle, feeling the heat grow between her legs as Villanelle grazed her bottom lip with her teeth, her tongue entering Eve’s mouth and dancing with her own. 

The blonde’s hand gripped to Eve’s waist, pulling her closer to her while her other hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing gently. Just as Eve was about to let out a suppressed moan, all contact stopped. 

“So where do you want to eat?” 

A whole list of emotion flicked over Eve’s face as she looked back at the girl who had just been pressed against her only moments ago. Then she heard the laughter- the cheeky laugh that always lightened her day. 

“I’m sorry,” Villanelle laughed, clutching her stomach, “you just look so surprised. I’ll make it up to you.” her Russian accent bounced off the walls of the tunnel.

“You’re an asshole,” Eve slapped Villanelle’s arm jokingly, “if you ever do that again I’ll stab you for a second time.” 

“And I’ll shoot you for a second time.” Villanelle laughed, pulling Eve into her side, “Who said romance is dead?” 

Eve smiled, wrapping her hands around Villanelle’s waist as they walked towards the end of the tunnel, making small talk about where they were going to eat as they journeyed back into the bustling streets of London. 

“It’s late, most places will be closed.” Eve explained, squeezing Villanelle slightly tighter as the cold air hit their bodies. 

“Then I will cook for us, we just need a shop.” Villanelle smiled, squeezing Eve back. 

“You? Cook?” Eve chuckled, “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I told you, Eve, I am a very talented woman. The many things I can do would shock you, but we can start with cooking for now,” The assassin boasted, ensuring that she left room for curiosity, “so what do you want to eat?”

“I don’t know! You pick.” 

Villanelle smirked, her eyebrow raising as she lowered her head to Eve’s ear, “Oh, I know exactly what I want to eat.”


	2. A relaxing bath

“Ugh,” Villanelle dramatically slumped back into the couch, unbuttoning her trousers, “I could explode.” 

Eve scooped the last mouthful of her food before letting out a similar groan to Villanelle, standing up and slouching onto the couch next to her, holding her stomach as though she were pregnant. 

“So you agree? I can cook?” The blonde smiled, kicking Eve playfully with her foot. 

“Mhm.” Eve nodded, barely able to keep her eyes open from how full she felt from the carbonara that had stuffed her from head to toe. 

“See, I told you,” Villanelle said, matter-of-factly, “you should really trust me more.” 

“In all fairness,” Eve managed to sigh out, “you did shoot me.”

“Ugh, you’re still not over that?” Villanelle giggled, poking her in the side with her toe. 

Eve grunted at her action, pressing on her stomach making her feel more sick than she already did. 

“Okay Miss Polastri,” Villanelle spoke, her Russian accent rolling the ‘r’ off her tongue beautifully, “now what are we going to do?” 

“What do you mean?” Eve opened her eyes again to look at the tall, slim figure leaning over her. 

“I mean we can’t stay in my apartment, we can’t stay in your apartment. In fact I would go as far as saying we can’t stay in London,” Villanelle explained, “it’s not safe, especially not now I’ve run away from my job. I don’t want to be known as the assassin who was assassinated.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Eve asked, standing up to join her, taking her hands in her own. 

“Name a place and that’s where we will go.” Villanelle smiled.   
“Okay,” the dark haired woman hummed in thought, “Ireland.”

Villanelle let out a forceful laugh before looking back at Eve’s face that seemed to be quite serious. 

“We could go anywhere- and I mean literally anywhere in this entire world- and you want to go to Ireland?!” she laughed. 

“Yes! I heard it’s nice there and it saves me from having to learn a whole new language before jetting off and starting a new life abroad.” Eve frowned. 

Villanelle suppressed her laughter before pulling Eve closer to her, resting her head on her black locks and stroking her side with her long, delicate fingers. 

“Okay, Eve, we can go to Ireland. Anything for you.” she agreed, softly planting a kiss on the top of her head. 

They stood like that for a few moments, just in each other’s embrace, taking in each other’s scent. Villanelle had always been fearless and in a way she felt safer than ever before, but she had a different kind of fear now. The fear that something might happen to Eve and she couldn’t save her. Or the fear that Eve would change her mind and leave as soon as she had the chance. But for right now, the blonde pushed all those thoughts to the back of her mind and just focused on holding the woman she had so adored for the past months in her arms, running absentminded patterns down her back and stroking her hair. 

“Do we have to go tonight?” Eve asked, breaking the content silence, “I’m exhausted.”

“No baby, we don’t have to go tonight, we’ll set off first thing tomorrow.” Villanelle spoke gently, taking a step back from Eve as she finished her sentence. 

Eve felt her stomach erupt with butterflies as she heard Villanelle refer to her as ‘baby’, but tried to push the feeling down so that she could listen to the words that were spilling out of the blonde’s mouth. 

“How about you grab a towel from my room and I’ll run you a bath? Then we can sleep.” She smiled. 

“That would be perfect.” Eve nodded, smiling back. 

Villanelle swayed her hips away to the bathroom as Eve watched her leave, her eyes fixated solely on how nice her ass looked, noticing that her button was still undone on her trousers from where she had eaten so much earlier on. She squeezed her thighs together to try and control her arousal, the dirty thoughts of Villanelle taking her right there and then on her apartment floor fighting their way to the front of her mind. 

“The towels are in the cupboard near my bed!” Villanelle shouted from the bathroom, making Eve snap out of her daze. 

Eve’s bare feet padded along the wooden apartment floors towards the bedroom, looking around until she saw the cupboard Villanelle was referring to, opening it up and reaching for the first towel she could find. 

She pulled out the scarlett towel and carried it towards the bathroom. 

The steam hit her as she opened the door and saw Villanelle sitting on the edge of the bath, pouring in some bubble bath that filled the room with an intoxicating scent. 

“Thank you.” Eve spoke, startling Villanelle who almost fell into the bath. 

“Jesus christ, Eve!” she managed to say after she caught her breath, “you nearly killed me.” she laughed, turning off the taps and standing up, drying her hand on her trousers and walking towards the Asain woman. 

“Sorry.” Eve laughed.

Villanelle took the towel from Eve’s hand and placed it on the small stool that was resting beside the sink before returning back to her. 

“I’m sure I’ll find some way to forgive you.” she purred into Eve’s ear, tracing her fingers down her body before untucking her shirt. 

She smirked as she stalked her fingers down in between Eve’s breasts, feeling her heart racing against her fingertips. The blonde pulled on Eve’s hips harshly so they were both pressed together, their lips almost touching and then proceeded to slowly unbutton the older woman’s blouse, her hands snaking their way inside of her shirt and tracing over her stomach. 

Villanelle felt Eve tremble slightly under her touch, inciting yet another smirk against her lips before she spoke. 

“I’ve dreamt of tasting you from the moment I met you,” Villanelle admitted, slowly unzipping Eve’s trousers, “so forgive me if i seem a little eager.”

Eve gasped at Villanelle’s words, feeling her wetness grow as the woman traced her hands along her underwear. 

“If you’ve dreamt of it for so long, then what’s stopping you?” Eve managed to breathe out, surprised even by her own words. 

Villanelle raised an eyebrow, her fingers slowly pushing down into Eve’s panties. 

“Because I’ll never get to experience tasting you for the first time ever again.” she growled into Eve’s ear before plunging one finger into her without warning.

Eve let out a throaty moan, bucking her hips up towards Villanelle, her back colliding with the bathroom wall as the blonde hitched her legs onto her hips for more stability.   
“Did you have any naughty dreams about me too, Eve?” Villanelle breathed into her ear, “did you touch yourself like I did?” Villanelle slid another finger into Eve’s heated entrance. 

“Shit,” Eve moaned back, “oh fuck.”

“That didn’t answer my question, baby,” The blonde whispered, pushing her back harder against the wall, “I want to know if you feel as good now as you did when you were playing with yourself when you thought of me.” 

“This feels so much better.” Eve managed to moan out, her head slamming against the wall as she grinded against Villanelle’s hand. 

Villanelle smirked, her thumb tracing tight circles around Eve’s clit before she dropped her legs and pulled off her trousers in one fast motion, pulling her panties down after. 

“So you did touch yourself.” she smiled, throwing her own blazer to the ground and lowering herself.

Eve looked at the darkness in Villanelle’s eyes as she kissed down her body to her pubic bone, her hands forcefully spreading Eve’s legs open wider as she placed her tongue against her clit. 

She heard Villanelle moan in satisfaction as she took her first taste of Eve, her tongue writing love letters over her clit, occasionally dipping into her and sucking slightly. 

“Oksana, fuck.” Eve moaned out, her legs already shaking before she had even came. 

“I love the way you say my name,” Villanelle almost moaned, replacing her tongue back onto her soaking wet clit and snaking two fingers into her simultaneously, “but I want you to scream it.”

Eve let out another moan, her hips leaving the wall as they grinded against Villanelle’s tongue, just to be pushed back by the blonde’s spare hands, her fingers digging into her sides just enough to add extra pleasure. 

“Please don’t stop.” Eve managed to shout out, her orgasm building up fast. 

Villanelle hummed against her centre, looking up at Eve through her eyelashes, her eyes darkened and filled with lust. She wanted to see Eve come all over her tongue.

Eve kept eye contact for as long as she could before Villanelle sucked on her clit, throwing her body over the edge as the orgasm hit her harder than it has ever done before, her legs shaking as Villanelle removed her fingers from her pulsating entrance as she threw her head back. 

Villanelle kissed her way back up Eve’s body, ending on her lips. 

Eve hummed as she tasted herself against the blonde’s lips.   
“You tasted even better than I could have ever dreamt.” Villanelle breathed into her ear, leading Eve to realise that she hadn’t yet been touched. 

Eve smiled as she flicked her eyes back down to the unzipped trousers that Villanelle had conveniently caused earlier and without giving it a second thought, plunged her hands into her underwear, gasping at how wet Villanelle was already. 

“You’re soaked.” Eve said in a tone of surprise. 

Villanelle didn’t speak, she just whimpered at the sensation of Eve touching her so gently. 

Eve smiled as she led her back to the stool that Villanelle had put the towel on before, undressing Villanelle’s top half as she went. 

“You make me soaked.” Villanelle finally replied as Eve sat her down on the stool, sliding off her trousers and panties until she was bare. 

“I can see that.” Eve breathed out, her hand tracing over her glistening wetness. 

“Then please do something about it, Eve.” Villanelle practically begged, her hips already bucking from Eve’s touch, her Russian accent sounding more desperate than it ever had before.

Without saying a word Eve buried her head in between Villanelle’s legs, her tongue tingling from how sweet the blonde tasted against her mouth. 

She heard Villanelle moan as she licked her clit before dipping her tongue into her entrance, her one hand raising up to squeeze one of her tits and the other pushing down her hip. 

“Oh, Eve, you fuck me so good.” she moaned out, her hands tangling in her black hair.

“And you taste so good.” Eve replied, turning Villanelle on even more. 

After a few more moments of Villanelle grinding herself against Eve’s tongue she felt the orgasm built in her body. 

“Fuck, Eve.” she managed to utter out as she pulled on Eve’s hair and came on her tongue, her body falling limp beneath the asain woman. 

When Villanelle opened her eyes again she saw Eve kissing her thighs. 

“Shit.” she breathed out, sitting up properly now on the stool, “I think you might need a new towel.” she smiled, pointing at the soaked one beneath her. 

“How about this time I grab two and you can join me?” Eve suggested, her hands tracing patterns over Villanelle’s stomach. 

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.” she smiled, standing up and walking out of the room. 

____________________________________________

After their bath, Villanelle had led Eve to her bed, molding her body into hers as they laid down. 

“You won’t leave will you?” the blonde asked quietly. 

“I couldn’t if I tried.” Eve whispered back, already half asleep. 

Villanelle nuzzled into Eve’s neck from behind, smiling gently. 

As much as she had always wished for this moment to come she never thought that it actually would. But over these past few days she realised that Eve really did like her- not just in a weird fancying psychopaths way- but in a love kind of way. She knew that there was going to be so many obstacles in their way before they could just carry on like a normal couple but right now, with her sleepy mind, Villanelle thought solely about how Eve was safe in her arms, sleeping soundly. 

And tomorrow they could do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've uploaded twice in one day but I'm obsessed with writing about these two. I hope you enjoyed the chapter:)


	3. Morning Bliss

Eve reluctantly allowed her eyes to flutter open, her body enveloped in warmth as she attempted to stretch her limbs but was obstructed by it. 

As the confusion filtered out of her mind she glanced over to the blonde woman, who was sound asleep, still hugging Eve tightly from the night before. She smiled gently to herself, the rays of light that were filtering through the blinds were reflecting off of Villanelle’s face, her hair messy. Her hand was rested just beneath Eve’s breasts, her leg entangled in her own. 

Eve tried to roll over to get a better view of the woman, inciting a small whine from Villanelle. 

“Where are you going?” she managed to croak out, pulling Eve closer to her body, “I was comfortable.” 

“I just wanted to look at you.” Eve smiled, feeling Villanelle nuzzle back into her neck, placing small kisses on her shoulder. 

“You have the rest of our lives to look at me, Eve,” Villanelle spoke quietly, “but right now I’m asleep.” 

“How are you talking if you’re asleep?” Eve chuckled, pressing her ass further back into the blonde. 

“I’ve already told you, Eve,” Villanelle’s fingers stalked up to her breast, tracing around Eve’s hardening nipple, “I am a very talented girl.” 

Eve’s chest jerked at the sudden contact to her nipple, a smirk grew on Villanelle’s face as a consequence. 

“Wait until you find out what else I’m good at.” The blonde whispered into Eve’s ear, taking her fingers away from her breasts, snaking them further down her body until she finally reached the wetness she was looking for. 

Eve audibly whimpered as she felt Villanelle’s fingers enter her from behind, pushing in slowly, the blondes, lips finding their way to her neck, sucking gently on her skin, pushing her own pelvis against Eve so that she could penetrate her even further. 

“Shit.” Eve muttered out as she felt Villanelle’s fingers enter her even further. 

Villanelle smiled, sliding in a third finger and hearing Eve gasp, her own arousal growing as she heard the older woman repeatedly moan her name as she started to draw her thumb in circles around her clit. 

“You are so sexy, Eve,” she heard Eve say her name again, “and your moaning makes me so wet.” Villanelle breathed. 

Eve suddenly changed her position, shocking Villanelle who had to abruptly remove her fingers from inside of the dark haired woman to her dismay. 

Eve swung herself on top of Villanelle, her thighs tightly stradling the blonde, biting her lip as she watched her lick the wetness from her fingers, watching her eyes grow darker. Eve slowly reached her hand between Villanelle’s legs, using her fingers to draw tight circles around her clit. 

Villanelle gasped, arching her back off the bed as she reached one of her hands to grip Eve’s waist, the other re-entering Eve’s wetness, both of them simultaneously circling each other’s clit. Eve grinded against Villanelle’s hand, feeling the friction of her movements push against Villanelle’s own wetness. 

Eve threw her head back as she felt the orgasm build up in her, letting out a throaty moan. 

Villanelle pulled herself up into a sitting position, her hands not once moving from inside of Eve. 

“Come for me, Eve.” The blonde moaned out, feeling Eve’s walls tightening around her fingers. 

Villanelle’s words threw Eve over the edge, her body shaking as she reached her orgasm, her fingers still working against her lover’s clit, feeling Villanelle’s orgasm build up in her too as she let her head fall back onto the mattress again. She quickened her pace, Villanelle grinding against her hand and her hips raising up off the mattress. 

“Oh fuck, don’t stop.” she moaned out, her accent stronger than usual. 

Eve smirked, she felt in control for once. She slipped her other hand in between her legs, sliding her fingers into the blonde and pumping them in and out at a steady rate, the walls tightening around her fingers as soon as she had entered them. 

“Eve, you’re going to make me come.” Villanelle almost screamed out, her cheeks becoming flushed. 

“Do it,” Eve replied in a more demanding tone than usual, “I want to make you come.”

After only a few more moments of grinding against Eve’s hand, Villanelle reached her orgasm, her body setting on fire as she screamed out. 

“Fuck, oh fuck.” she managed to whisper as she let her body rest flat again against the mattress. 

Eve slumped down into the bed next to Villanelle. Nothing was said for a few minutes, they both just listened to the sound of each other’s laboured breathing. 

“You were right,” Eve finally said after she caught her breath, Villanelle’s eyes fluttering open to look at her, “you are good at that.” she chuckled.

“You’re not too bad either,” Villanelle smiled, closing her eyes again, “What time is it?”

Eve squinted at the clock beside Villanelle’s bed. 

“8:45.” she announced. 

Villanelle grunted, pulling her hands down her face dramatically. 

“We need to leave.” she explained in a reluctant tone. 

“But we haven’t arranged anything yet, Villanelle. We don’t have transport or money or a plan.” Eve said, sitting up in the bed to look at the blonde beside her. 

“I have money, the airport has planes and the plan is to leave London,” Villanelle frowned, “do you not want to come with me anymore, Eve?” she asked in a sad tone. 

“Of course I do, of course I want to come,” Eve flustered, “I’m just scared, Oksana. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Oh, Eve,” Villanelle smiled, “I can look after myself and I promise that I’ll keep you safe too,” she sat up next to Eve, “but you need to trust me, Eve. I can’t keep you safe unless you trust me.”

“I trust that you’ll keep me safe, Villanelle,” Eve said softly, “I’m just scared that you’ll hurt yourself in the process.”

The Russian smiled, walking on her knees towards Eve and pulling her into a hug, inhaling her scent. 

“I’d die to save you, anyday, my baby,” she whispered, quiet enough for it not to be picked up by Eve’s ears, “it will all be okay, Eve, but we really do need to leave, we have places to go before we can get to the airport.” she explained louder, letting Eve out of her embrace as she slid out of bed. 

“Can I borrow some of your clothes?” Eve asked, standing up too. 

“Only if you promise I can take you out of them again later.” Villanelle winked, opening her wardrobe and throwing Eve a tailored red suit, the shirt white and low cut. 

“I don’t think this is my style.” Eve furrowed her eyebrows, picking the fabric up with her thumb and index finger, almost grimacing.

“When have I ever given you anything that wasn’t your style, Eve?” Villanelle pointed out, throwing her a red thong to match. 

“A thong? Really?” Eve laughed. 

“Easier for me to get my hands into.” Villanelle explained, pulling on her own black thong and pinstripe jumpsuit, the neckline plunging deep between her breasts. 

Eve raised her eyebrow, starting to pull on the clothes that Villanelle had thrown at her. 

“I need to pee, then I’ll be back. We can get some breakfast on the way.” Villanelle called out, walking towards the bathroom. 

“This is happening now, Eve,” Eve whispered to herself, “Just you and Villanelle.” she let out a breath that she didn’t even know she was holding and a small smile crept onto her face. 

Finally they could be together.

__________________________________________

Villanelle hummed contently as she took the last bite of her bagel, throwing the paper bag in the bin as they passed it. 

“Tasty?” Eve chuckled, watching Villanelle licking each of her fingers like a child. 

“Mhm,” Villanelle nodded, swallowing her mouthful, “nearly as tasty as you.” she winked. 

Eve rolled her eyes jokingly, picking off small bitefuls of her croissant delicately, taking her time. 

“You eat slow.” Villanelle frowned.

“No, you just eat like a pig.” Eve laughed, “Nobody is going to take your food away from you, I don’t know why you wolf it down so fast.”

Villanelle raised her eyebrow, swiftly snatching the croissant out of Eve’s hand and taking a bite. 

“Hey!” Eve exclaimed, taking the croissant back off her. 

“See? Anyone could steal your food.” Villanelle muffled matter-of-factly, her mouth still full with croissant. 

“Okay, okay,” Eve chuckled, “I get your point.”

The blonde hummed in agreement, nodding towards the building in front of them. 

“This is it,” she squeezed Eve’s arm, “you wait outside, I won’t be too long.”

“Why can’t I come in?” Eve spoke in an offended tone. 

“Eve, please, just trust me.” Villanelle smiled, entering the building before Eve could argue. 

Eve sighed, biting off another piece of her croissant before she leaned against the wall outside, looking at the world around her, bustling business people, all of them had no idea what her and Villanelle were doing. 

She liked the secrecy and danger in a way. It filled her with adrenaline. 

Eve continued tracing the streets with her eyes, until she saw a face that she somehow recognised. She squinted slightly, trying to get a clearer view. 

“Shit.” she muttered. 

As the figure started nearing she could make out more of their features. Short hair, suited figure, stone cold face. 

Carolyn. 

Eve felt her chest start pounding as she looked for places to hide. She pushed open the door of the building that Villanelle had entered just before and hid behind it, looking through the gap between the hinges, watching Carolyn wander past. 

She let out a sigh of relief before adjusting herself to her surroundings, the sound of her heartbeat slowly leaving her ears but instead it was replaced by shouting and banging. 

Eve jerked her head around, looking up through the gap in the spiral stairs, seeing shadows bouncing off all the walls, the shouting becoming louder. 

“Villanelle.” she whispered, her legs already urging her to run up the stairs. 

She aimed for where the sounds were coming from, taking 2 steps at a time as she climbed the stairs. As she got closer she heard the familiar grunts from the Russian that she knew well. 

“Villanelle!” She shouted out, catching a glimpse of the mustard coat that she recognised. 

“Eve?!” Villanelle shouted, slamming a burly man dressed in black against the railings, her arm against his throat, “I told you to wait outside.” she said in a frustrated tone, still wrestling with the man below her. 

“What’s going on?” Eve asked, frozen on the spot. 

The man kicked his legs pushing Villanelle back onto the floor, firing Eve into action. She kicked the back of his knee so he fell to the ground, landing with a thump.

Villanelle raised her eyebrows at Eve and smirked, throwing herself onto the man’s back and gripping hold of his neck, hearing his throat gurgle. 

“Just die you fat fuck.” Villanelle grunted as the man still threw his body around beneath him. 

Finally his movements slowed and his body went weak. 

“Right.” Villanelle breathed out, climbing off his back and walking to the apartment door that was open opposite them. 

Eve was overwhelmed with shock, following behind the blonde in trance. As she walked into the room she saw the spray of blood up walls, a man flat on his back with his hand clutching his throat, blood still pumping out. 

“Villanelle,” Eve called in a shaky voice, “who are these people?”

Villanelle turned back to look at Eve. 

“They were assholes.” She said simply, crouching down to a cupboard, seeing that it was locked and sighing, standing back up again. 

Eve stepped over the bodies on the floor, wondering how Villanelle could achieve all of this without getting a speck of blood on her pristine outfit. She watched as Villanelle disappeared into the bathroom, coming back out again with a wrench that was already bloody, and wandered back over to the cupboard. 

Villanelle lifted the wrench above her head before striking down on the lock with a heavy grunt. The lock shifted a little and so she did it again. It snapped this time. 

“Finally.” she muttered, swinging open the cupboard door and pulling out a black duffel back, unzipping it and nodding to herself, “Lets go.” she said to Eve, walking back over to her and grabbing her by the wrist, running down the stairs with her. 

“Villanelle! Tell me what’s going on!” Eve shouted in frustration behind her. 

“Why do you ask so many questions, Eve?” Villanelle asked, calmly. 

“Because I just saw you kill a man with your bare hands.” Eve shouted, her legs struggling to keep up behind the blonde.

“You wouldn’t have seen anything if you had stayed outside like I told you to.” Villanelle pointed out, her voice getting more inpatient now. 

“Villanelle stop!” Eve halted her legs, pulling Villanelle to a halt, “Who were those people and what’s in the bag?!” 

The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed, unzipping the bag, revealing a mass of notes and passports. 

“Our future is in this bag. Passports for me and you and all the money we could need.” she explained softly, “you said you trusted me, Eve.” her voice grew sadder towards the end, “the twelve must have tipped them off that I would be coming for them so they were trying to stop me from getting the bag. So I killed them. And now we need to run because they know where we are Eve.” she was looking the Asain woman dead in the eyes now, a serious look on her face, reminding Eve of when she ran with her in Rome.

“I do trust you, Oksana, I just need you to tell me what’s happening.” Eve explained. 

“What’s happening right now, is that we are running.” Villanelle said, starting to run down the stairs again, her hand in Eve’s. 

This time Eve’s legs were keeping up, feeling some guilt rise in her body for questioning the blonde, but still keeping her pace. 

“Through here.” Villanelle shouted, pushing Eve in front of her through a back corridor. 

Eve obliged, running ahead until they started reaching a dead end, a window being the only thing in front of them. 

Just as they reached the window the sounds of slams and shouting came from above them. 

“Eve do you trust me?” Villanelle asked in a desperate tone. 

“Yes.” Eve whispered with no hesitation. 

Villanelle smiled, pushing open the window and sitting on the edge, and holding out her hand for Eve to join.   
The shouting grew nearer as Eve glanced behind her, seeing shadows of people running up the stairs. 

She slid on the window ledge next to Villanelle and gripped her hand. 

“Ready?” the blonde asked her, squeezing her hand. 

Eve nodded, Villanelle nodding in return, pushing their bodies off the ledge, gripping Eve tighter as she took her with her, hearing her yelp slightly as they neared the ground from two floors up. 

They both landed with a thump into the flower beds below. Without even taking the time to brush herself off, Villanelle pushed Eve’s back against the wall with hers and glanced up, before jerking her head back again, pressing her fingers to her lips to signal for Eve to stay quiet. 

Eve nodded. She heard the shouting grow louder again. 

“Fuck!” the Russian voice bellowed, “they’ve jumped.” 

Eve heard the slam of the window, making her wince. 

She felt a push against her arm as Villanelle mouthed ‘move’ to her, nodding in the direction of the street. 

They both ran with steady feet, Villanelle sliding in front of Eve as they neared the front of the building again, checking the coast was clear before she gripped Eve’s hand and led her into the street. 

“Try to act normal.” She whispered into the dark haired woman’s ear. 

Eve scoffed. Act normal? They nearly both died. 

“Taxi.” Villanelle said quietly, running across the road with Eve’s hand still in her grip, “We aren’t going to the airport, we’ll have to take some trains.” she explained to Eve. 

“Why?” Eve asked naively.

“Because they’ll be expecting us at the airport. We’ll get a ferry to Ireland.” 

Before Eve could say anything else Villanelle had knocked on the roof of a cab, opening the door for Eve to slide in, before she joined her in the back. 

“Hi,” The blonde smiled, putting on a perfected London accent, “Kings Cross Station please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit long, there was so much to fit in. Thank you for all the support I've received already! All the comments and kudos makes my day. Hope you all enjoy!


	4. What is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle and Eve are finally on their way to freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for the angst- but I promise the horny couple will be back next chapter

The shaky surroundings transfixed Villanelle as she felt the vibrations of the train beneath her. She squinted her eyes slightly as the orange rays filtered through the trees occasionally, blinding her for a split second before the sun retreated behind the greenery once again. Unwilfully, her brain took her back to the train journey away from her family home, her chest feeling instantly impaled as she reminisced on the look on Bor’ka’s face when he told her how her mother treated him. 

She looked over to Eve’s sleeping body next to her, her head rested on Villanelle’s shoulder, her hair obscuring her face slightly as she slept, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. Villanelle felt tears prickle her eyes as she thought of how she told her mother that they were the same person. Her chest started pounding against her rib cage as she thought of all the pain that her mother had caused so many people. 

‘What if I do that to Eve?’ the blonde’s brain persisted. 

No. There was no way she could ever hurt Eve like that. She looked after Eve- in her own way. 

She was torn away from her intrusive thoughts as she heard a hum from Eve’s mouth as she began to stir from her sleep. Villanelle roughly wiped her eyes with the back of her hands before Eve opened her own, not wanting to ever return to the thoughts she was just having. 

‘You’ll never be like her.’ She told herself silently. 

“Are we nearly there?” 

Villanelle didn’t reply for a moment, just looking into Eve’s eyes, pleading with her own brain to never, ever, cause her any pain.

“Villanelle?” Eve persisted, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and stifling a yawn. 

“Yeah, next stop.” The blonde smiled, squeezing Eve’s hand gently in her own. 

“And where do we go from there?” Eve asked, shuffling slightly in her seat to stretch her tired limbs. 

“Birkenhead.” Villanelle said simply. 

“Is that far?” 

“15-minute drive from Liverpool station.” 

“Do we- “ 

Villanelle reached her hand over Eve’s mouth, still facing out the window, cutting off her sentence. 

“Shhhh, Eve, no more questions.” The blonde said gently, turning to face Eve, a small smile on her face.

‘We are now approaching Liverpool Lime Street’

“You look tired.” Eve said, stroking Villanelle’s blonde waves from her face before they stood up, taking the only bag they had in their possession. 

Villanelle shrugged, arching her back, causing it to crack. 

“I’ll sleep on the ferry.” she announced. 

Eve frowned slightly at how little conversation Villanelle was creating. Usually, Villanelle was the one you wanted to shut up, especially when she was around Eve, but this time something seemed a little off. She decided not to bring it up, concluding that if the blonde wanted to talk about it then she would have said something. 

As they stepped off the train, Villanelle glanced at the clock that was precariously hanging from the wall. 

“The ferry leaves in 45 minutes so we have time for food if you’re hungry.” She said to the dark-haired woman beside her. 

Eve nodded in response, holding her hand out for Villanelle to hold, waiting expectedly. 

Villanelle reached out slowly, frowning slightly at the outstretched hand and almost grimacing at the touch. 

“What’s wrong?” Eve finally asked, not being able to keep it in any longer. 

Villanelle looked up into Eve’s eyes, seeing the confusion in them and the hurt in her voice. She knew that she couldn’t tell Eve what was wrong- not yet. How would Eve be able to trust if her if she told her that she was scared that one day she would snap and break her? She shot her before. It wasn’t a secret that Villanelle clearly couldn’t control her emotions sometimes- especially not heart break. 

“Nothing, baby, I’m perfect.” She smiled at Eve, squeezing her hand, and leading her into the small café that was on the station. 

They had managed to get to the ferry on time, both of them filled up on coffee and cake. 

“I managed to get us a cabin room,” Villanelle explained, stepping on board, “my worst nightmare is sitting with hundreds of people for 8 hours.” 

“Even travelling first class on a ferry.” Eve joked, following Villanelle onto the boat. 

“Hi,” Villanelle said to one of the attendants on the boat, a British accent effortlessly spilling out of her mouth, “I booked the cabin room for me and- “she paused for a moment, “and my girlfriend.” She gestured over to Eve. 

Eve felt her stomach flip before she tried to gather herself again to keep up with the façade. 

“Ah, yes, miss-“ The attendant looked down at their passports, “Miss Wilson.” He smiled, “Please, follow me.”

“Thank you.” Villanelle smiled, taking Eve’s hand as they walked towards the room. 

Eve followed behind, her heart still fluttering from when Villanelle had called Eve her ‘girlfriend’.

“Your room is just through here,” the Irish man gestured, “the restaurant is down the hall, along with the toilets.” He smiled, handing Villanelle a key. 

“Thank you so much,” she smiled, her London accent dainty on her lips, “Take this.” She handed over a £20 note. 

“Oh, no, Miss Wilson-“ he tried to hand the money back. 

“Take it! It’s a thank you for ensuring me and my beautiful woman are comfortable.” She smiled, pulling Eve closer to her side. 

“Well, thank you.” He smiled before nodding and taking his leave. 

Both women smiled and waved after him, dropping their hands and grins once he had left. 

“Finally, privacy.” Villanelle hummed, unlocking the door, and gesturing for Eve to enter. 

The room was cosy, a double bed pressed against the wall, a small wardrobe and mirror, a teddy dressed in a sailor’s uniform smiling welcomely on the bed. The window at the back of the room was overlooking the sea, the water calm and tranquil as the sun was already setting. 

“Here.” Villanelle said quietly, pulling out a pair of joggers and a vest top. 

“Since when did we have clothes too?” Eve smiled, taking them from her hands. 

“Since I packed the bag.” Villanelle laughed, “As soon as I had your passports, I knew I needed to bring you clothes.”

“How did you get my passports so quickly anyway? We only decided that we were leaving the night before.” Eve asked, freezing Villanelle in her spot. 

“I processed some before, after Raymond.” Villanelle admitted. 

“Why then?” Eve asked, shedding off her trousers and sliding into the joggers. 

“I was just worried.” Villanelle said simply.

Eve didn’t question it any further, just began to pull off her shirt. 

“Fuck.” She muttered, one of the buttons getting wrapped in her hair, getting her stuck in the shirt. 

Villanelle chuckled, walking over to Eve to help her unravel the hair, slowly sliding her shirt off. As her skin was revealed, the blonde’s eyes stalked over the back of Eve’s body. 

Eve felt Villanelle’s touch tense. 

“What’s wrong?” Eve asked for the second time tonight. 

Villanelle didn’t respond with words. Instead, she traced her fingers over the bullet wound in Eve’s shoulder- the one she had created herself. She felt the same stabbing sensation as she had early on, this time across her whole body, as she remembered Rome, her fingers starting to shake slightly. 

“I got married you know,” Villanelle said, her hands still hovering over Eve’s back, “after Rome I left and got married.” 

Eve didn’t know what to say, her mind clouding with confusion. 

“She was a nice, normal woman. She liked reading and singing and she had friends. So, so many friends. They came over all the time,” Villanelle continued, “and I thought that was it. I thought I had done it now, I had found love, I had married, I’d done what so many normal people did,” her hands started to stroke the bullet wound, “but then I realised I never thought of her when I was away. I never found clothes that would fit her body so perfectly or a perfume that would remind her of me,” her voice became drier now, quieter, as though she was about to cry, “and that made me incredibly sad, Eve. So sad. Because then I realised that you were right- I didn’t know what love was. Not a normal love. That was what I was trying to prove, as though I put on a show just to prove to you, somehow, as though you were watching, that I can do love. I’m not incapable of it,” her voice started to stutter, “b-because how else do I feel about you? If- if this isn’t love Eve then how do I stop it? How do I stop feeling scared that I’ll hurt you?”

Eve had stayed quiet the entire time, suddenly feeling a wetness grow on her shoulder as Villanelle rested her forehead against her. 

“When I think of what I did to you I want to hurt myself, for doing that,” her tears were still falling against Eve, “I want you to be angry at me so I can feel it. Just so I feel like it’s okay now that I did that,” she breathed sharply, “I did love you- I do love you. In such an evil way.” 

Eve turned her body, cupping Villanelle’s sobbing face in her hands, her own eyes filling with tears. 

“You want me to be angry, Oksana?” Eve began, scanning Villanelle’s face that hung at the floor as she nodded, “I’m not angry that you shot me, not at all,” Eve lifted Villanelle’s head sharply, so they were looking in each other’s eyes, the blonde’s bloodshot and filled with guilt, “but you carried on. You left me to die, you just admitted you married somebody else, you moved on,” her voice was angry now, “and you didn’t know that I was alive, so you really did leave me there to bleed out, alone, in a country that I travelled to with YOU,” tears were streaming down her face now, her hands moving from the blonde’s face to her shoulders, gripping them tightly, “I felt cheated because you got into my head, you were trying to make me like you- a killer. I had to stalk you down when I worked for the MI6. You killed my best friend,” Eve paused to take a breath, shaking Villanelle by her shoulder’s slightly as she remembered how Villanelle had stabbed Bill in the nightclub, “and after you killed Bill I really did want to kill you, with my bare hands, because you killed him. He was a dad, a husband, he was a good man, Oksana,” Villanelle was audibly sobbing now, scrunching her eyes, “and you said I was like you. You said we were the same. And in my mind, I would never kill a man like Bill. Never.”

“I’m so sorry, Eve.” Villanelle managed to sob out. 

“And the part that filled me with rage the most was the fact that no matter how much I tried, no matter how far back in my brain I tried to put you after you left me to die in Rome,” Eve’s voice got louder, “you were in my fucking head. I thought you were going to come back to me, visit me in hospital, send me a jumper and some perfume like you had done before. Just to see if I was there. If I was alive,” Eve shook her head, slamming her hands against Villanelle’s chest, who took it without a fight, “and you didn’t come back. Not until you found me on a bus, Oksana. And even then, when I was pushing you away, I didn’t want you to leave,” she pushed Villanelle again, “because I can’t hate you. And that makes me so angry,” her voice grew quieter, the sobbing coming to an end, quieter tears falling down her face, “because you killed my best friend, you left me to die, but the worst part of it all,” she sat down on the bed, leaving Villanelle to look down at her, pulling at her own hair from seeing how hurt Eve was, “you carried on.”

Villanelle took off her coat, throwing it onto the floor, kneeling in front of Eve. 

“I know I can’t bring Bill back,” Villanelle said quietly, her Russian accent rolling off her tongue, “I know I can’t take the bullet back,” she traced over Eve’s wound from the front this time, “I’m sorry you didn’t turn around on the bridge, I’m sorry I hurt you so much, Eve,” the tears kept falling from her eyes, “but all those things were my twisted ways of showing you I loved you, Eve.”

Eve scoffed, “bullshit.”

Villanelle winced a little at her words, clearly not expecting that response from the Asian woman. 

“You might be right, Eve, I might not know what love is, not in your way. But I’m trying now,” she grabbed Eve’s hands, “When I was in the hospital after you stabbed me there was a boy, he was in a car crash with his family. He was the only one that survived,” she squeezed down on her hands, “and his face was fucked up, and I mean fucked up. His eye was gone, his skin was from his ass. He had an ass face, Eve,” despite her words she was speaking in a serious tone, “and he told me he would rather die than live the way he would, so I waited until he was resting on my shoulder and I snapped his neck. Clean. I tucked him into his sheets, he looked like he was sleeping,” she shook her head gently, “and I liked that boy. He made me laugh- he was a little annoying, but he made me laugh. And he helped me too. I liked him,” she breathed, “so I tried to help. He wanted to die so that’s what I did. I killed him. That was my way of helping him too.” 

Eve looked into Villanelle’s eyes, they were glazed and red from all the tears. 

“I thought I was helping you, Eve, when we were in Rome. I thought you wanted to run with me. I thought you wanted to kill, just like I did,” the tears came stronger this time, “and you said I didn’t know what love was. And it burned my chest, right here,” she pulled Eve’s hand over her heart, “because I know I love you.” 

“I know you love me, Oksana,” Eve said quietly, clutching at the material under her hand, “you wanted me to shout at you.”

“This time, Eve,” Villanelle breathed, “This time I’m going to do YOUR love.” 

Eve smiled sadly, pulling Villanelle up by her chest and gesturing to the side of the bed next to her. 

“You were already doing my love, that’s what hurt me most.” 

Eve placed her hand on the side of the blonde’s cheeks, pulling her closer to her face, her lips ghosting Villanelle’s. 

“I promise I won’t hurt you anymore.” Villanelle whispered.

Their lips finally pressed together, they moved slowly, not with any urgency. 

Eve laid back on the bed, her hands on her face. Villanelle laid beside her. 

“I need a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You're all so amazing and supportive. I hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Are you leading, or am I?

They were only 2 hours into their 8-hour journey and yet they were 3 bottles of wine down. 

There was a shop on the ferry, mostly for souvenirs, that had a small selection of drink, so 4 bottles of red wine and a small bottle of vodka would have to do for their journey. 

“Stop it!” Eve squealed, pushing Villanelle off her, who landed on the floor with a thump, the alcohol taking away her sense of balance- both of them laughing. 

“I thought you liked my kisses,” Villanelle giggled, pushing herself back up and scrambling back over to Eve, straddling her, and peppering kisses all over her face again, “or do you secretly hate them?”

Eve laughed again, pushing against Villanelle’s chest. 

“I love them when you let me find your lips.” She chuckled. 

The blonde smiled, leaning down slowly, and pressing a delicate kiss on Eve’s pink lips. 

“Better?” she asked sarcastically.

Eve just hummed in response, pulling her back down for another kiss. This time Villanelle pulled back, smirking down at the woman below her. 

“I thought you liked my kisses?” Eve asked, mocking Villanelle’s tone. 

“I love them,” Villanelle smiled, tracing her fingers across Eve’s lips, “but once I start kissing them, I can’t stop.”

“Then don’t.” Eve whispered, pulling her back in again, smiling when Villanelle’s lips finally reached hers.

But then she pulled away again. 

“Eve, stop being so horny.” The blonde laughed, smacking Eve’s ass, and standing up again. 

“So, you have waited all this time for me to finally give into your charm, and now you cock block me?” Eve said, her voice feigning betrayal. 

“Exactly,” Villanelle chuckled, “you made me wait, and now it’s your turn.” 

Eve let out a grunt in frustration and snatched the bottle of wine that Villanelle had just picked up out of her hands. Villanelle’s eyes watched Eve as she tilted her head back, tipping the wine down her throat as she closed her eyes, as though she didn’t want to see herself drink so much. A smile grew onto the blonde’s lips as she watched the Asian finally drag the bottle away from her lips, shaking her head, her tongue out, from the after taste and handing the bottle back to her, Villanelle’s hand reaching out and taking it happily. 

Villanelle took a swig for herself then, keeping her eyes focused on Eve as she did so, before she slammed the bottle back down on the cabinet beside her, and walking over to the chest of drawers. 

“What are you doing?” Eve asked, resting herself on her forearms to watch the blonde. 

“You ask so many questions, even when you are drunk.” Villanelle replied, flicking through something she had found. 

“Because you are a questionable woman, Villanelle, very mysterious.” Eve sighed, pushing herself off the bed and wandering over to the cabinet that Villanelle had abandoned the wine on just moments before, and bringing the bottle up to her lips. 

As she was about to swallow her first swig, music began spilling into the room. A familiar tune, ‘Last Request’ by Paolo Nutini. Villanelle spun around to look at Eve, looking immensely proud of herself as she did so. She wandered over to Eve, taking the bottle of wine out of her hand and placing it onto the cabinet again. 

She held out her hand to Eve, bowing as she did so, causing Eve to chuckle. 

Eve took Villanelle’s hand in her own, letting her lead her into the centre of the room as Villanelle pulled her closer, one hand on her waist, the other holding her hand, whispering the lyrics in her ear. Eve rested her head against Villanelle’s shoulder, her hand gripping hers tightly.

“I could dance with you every day.” Villanelle whispered, squeezing onto Eve’s waist. 

Eve smiled into Villanelle’s shoulder, pulling her slightly closer.   
Villanelle lost herself for a few moments. It felt like, no matter how many billions of other people were on earth, at that very moment, it was just Eve and her. Nobody else. Their bodies moulded together like two pieces of a jigsaw that had been missing for so long. She could stay like this forever. In this bliss. It’s all she had ever wanted. 

“I’m sorry.” Eve whispered, her grip tightening on Villanelle, ripping the blonde away from her thoughts. 

Villanelle pulled her head back to look at Eve. 

“For what?” she asked, still swaying her gently. 

“For saying you didn’t know what love is.” Eve said quietly, her eyes not quite reaching Villanelle’s. 

Villanelle bent at her knees slightly so she could make eye contact with Eve. 

“Hey,” she said, pulling Eve back into the position they were in before, “we both said things we didn’t mean.” 

“I guess so,” Eve said, softly, “but I meant it when I said you’re the only thing I can picture in my future.”

“I wouldn’t want a future without you.” Villanelle whispered, kissing Eve’s forehead, the song drawing to an end. 

Eve bent her neck upwards to catch Villanelle’s lips in her own, feeling the Russian smile against her lips. As the next song began their kiss became more urgent, Villanelle moving one of her hands to tangle in Eve’s hair, the other lowering to her ass, leaning her back slightly, with the support of her arms. 

Eve flushed their bodies together, gasping slightly as Villanelle bit gently on her lower lip. She felt an ache between her legs, which Villanelle must have sensed as she pushed Eve against the door, her hands instantly reaching down the front of the joggers that Eve had put on just hours before. 

“Eve,” Villanelle breathed as her hand slipped into her underwear, “you’re so wet already.” 

“Oksana, please.” She begged. 

Villanelle smirked, moving her spare hand up to squeeze Eve’s neck, choking her gently against the door. 

“I like it when you beg.” The blonde growled, “do it again.”

Eve felt the arousal grow between her legs, “Please fuck me, Villanelle.”

“Good girl,” Villanelle whispered into her ear, sliding two fingers into her, instantly pumping at a steady rate, squeezing her throat tighter, “Now, don’t come until I say.”

Eve gasped at the dominance in Villanelle’s voice, the blonde’s lips connected to her throat, her fingers still moving rhythmically, throwing Eve into a sense of bliss. She started to grind against Villanelle’s hand, only for her hips to be aggressively slammed back against the door, resulting in a moan escaping from Eve’s lips. 

“Don’t fucking move.” Villanelle demanded; her eyes dark as she glared into Eve’s. 

Eve felt heat rush across her body as she obeyed Villanelle’s words, trying her best to stop her back from arching off the wood behind her. The Russian’s thumb started to draw circles around Eve’s clit, slow at first, gaining speed causing Eve to whimper beneath her. 

“Oksana,” Eve breathed out, her back arching against her will, “I’m going to come.” 

Villanelle smirked, her hands stopping abruptly as she leant towards Eve’s ear. 

“Did I say you could come?” She whispered, wrapping the Asian’s legs around her waist, and carrying her to the bed, throwing her onto the mattress in a rough manner, pulling away her joggers and pants animalistically and pushing her fingers back into her, “you’re not going to come until I let you, understand?” Villanelle growled. 

Eve didn’t respond, instead she moaned, gripping onto the fitted sheet on the bed. 

Villanelle climbed over her, using her spare hand to press on her neck like she had done before. 

“I asked you a question, Eve,” she stared straight into her eyes, “Do you understand?”

“Mhm,” Eve uttered out, using all her strength not to come all over Villanelle’s hand right there and then, “you just make me come so fast.” She breathed out. 

The blonde grinned, moving her hand from the woman’s throat and unwrapping the belt on her jumpsuit and pushing Eve’s arms behind her head, causing them to smash against the headboard of the bed. 

“Since you can’t stop squirming.” She said, wrapping the belt around the woman’s tanned wrists, tying them to the headboard. 

Eve felt as though she was throbbing now, she had never been more aroused. She had never seen Villanelle so dominant in her whole time of knowing her and she couldn’t get enough of it. She watched as the blonde started to remove her own clothing, tossing it to the floor before scanning Eve’s body again, her eyes glistening as she looked at the tied-up woman beneath her. 

“You are so sexy, Eve.” She whispered, leaning forward to kiss her breasts, flicking her nipples with her tongue, before kissing down the rest of her body, biting her pubic bone gently, inciting a gasp from Eve’s lips. 

“Villanelle, please.” Eve begged, thrusting her hips towards the woman’s mouth. 

“Please what, Eve?” Villanelle asked innocently, pressing her hips down onto the bed again, keeping the pressure there. 

“Please make me come.” She moaned, her body almost shaking from arousal. 

Villanelle smiled, lowering herself down to Eve’s centre, her lips ghosting her wetness. She slid one finger into Eve, pushing against the rough patch inside of her. 

“Tell me that you’re mine.” Villanelle growled, another finger sliding in. 

Eve kept her lips pressed shut, only letting moans escape her mouth as she felt her orgasm begin to build again, the heat rush to her cheeks, pressure building around her lower stomach. 

“Say it.” 

Villanelle’s fingers worked faster now, her head lowering so her tongue could connect with her clit, her spare hand gripping Eve’s waist so intensely that it was almost certain to leave a bruise. The tight circles Villanelle’s tongue was drawing over her clit nearly threw Eve over the edge instantly, but she tried to hold her ground against the blonde, not giving her that satisfaction straight away. 

The Russian knew exactly what Eve was doing, her hand slipping down Eve’s side to her arse and squeezing it with intensity, leaving crescent marks from her nails. 

“I want you to be all mine.” Villanelle said aggressively, her tongue fastening in pace as her fingers dug deeper inside of the woman below her. 

This time Eve couldn’t hold it, her hips were already shaking as she let out a throaty moan. 

“I’m yours, fuck, I’m all yours, Villanelle.” She screamed out, her back arching so hard that it hurt, Villanelle’s tongue still not stopping against her clit, her body shaking from sensitivity. 

The blonde finally began to slow down, removing her mouth from Eve’s bundle of nerves and wiping it with her arm, a smug look on her face. She crawled up the bed to untie Eve’s hands, kissing both of her wrists as she did so. Then she pressed a kiss against Eve’s lips before slumping down next to her on the bed, pulling her onto her chest to hold her and tracing her hands up and down her back. 

“Your turn.” Eve smiled, attempting to push up off of Villanelle’s body, but she was pulled back down again. 

“No, just let me hold you.” She said softly, closing her eyes and listening to the music that was still spilling into the room. 

Eve opened her mouth to protest, but Villanelle just pressed their lips together, so she didn’t have a chance. She smiled softly, taking advantage of the warm she was receiving from the woman below her, listening to her heartbeat in her chest, her breathing steady. 

“I’m all yours too.” Villanelle whispered, receiving no response from Eve. 

She panicked slightly then, thinking she had scared her off, but she noticed how her breathing had grown deeper, her eyes closed- asleep. 

She smiled, catching the blanket that was folded at the end of the bed with her toes, kicking it up and catching it, pulling it over them both and squeezing Eve tighter. She closed her eyes for a minute, realising the room was still spinning from the alcohol, opening them again reluctantly. To take her mind off her drunken state, she thought of all the words that Eve had poured out to her earlier. Villanelle never thought that she would feel about somebody the way she feels about Eve. She knew it was so dangerous. Having nothing to lose was usually a requirement for the job that she had dedicated her whole life to. 

If you have nothing to lose, then you always win. 

But now she had Eve to lose. That scared her a lot. Escaping the twelve would be easy enough, but the deathly fear that something could happen to Eve- anything remotely painful- clouded her mind. 

She scrunched her eyes shut, trying o shut all the thoughts out her brain as she grasped onto Eve next to her. She felt her tiredness take over, the spinning disintegrating, her brain shutting down, and as it had been since she first met her, her final though as she slipped unconscious was Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter doesnt have much to it, i promise the next will be better.:)


	6. A pair

“Ladies first.” Villanelle smiled, gesturing towards the apartment door. 

They had arrived in Dublin as the sky turned golden, winter darkness slowly engulfing their surroundings. Villanelle’s head had felt as though somebody had hit her brain with a hammer,   
Eve wasn’t feeling much fresher, the hangover creeping up on her more gradually, so they had decided to take a taxi to the apartment they would be temporarily staying in until they found a more permanent place to stay, but the apartment was too close to the ferry for it to be safe from Carolyn. 

As Villanelle opened the apartment door, Eve could tell that it was high-end. The apartment entered into the lounge, red leather sofas, the plasma television mounted on the wall. A glass table had a bottle of champagne placed on it in a bucket of ice, two champagne glasses either side and a red bowl filled with chocolates. 

Eve padded further into the room, slipping off her shoes whilst Villanelle walked towards the fridge, throwing the bag on the floor on her way and opening the door, pulling out an apple and biting a chunk out of it, scoping the fridge for more food. Eve decided to take a deeper exploration into the apartment and wandered towards the bedroom. The bed had a 4-post bed with ice white silk sheets, the veil around it just as white. Underneath the bed there was a fluffy white rug on the wooden flooring, the cushioned box at the end of the bed had blankets spilling out of it. Eve dragged her hands over the sheets and walked towards the curtains, pulling them sideways to look at the view of the city of Dublin below.

“Do you like it?” 

Eve turned around and smiled at the blonde who had just walked into the room after her. 

“I do, it’s very luxurious.” She smiled, walking towards Villanelle. 

“Only the best for you, Eve,” she planted a small kiss on Eve’s head, “do you want food?”

Before Eve could reply her stomach audibly rumbled. 

Villanelle laughed, taking Eve’s hand in her own and walking her through to the kitchen, sitting her down at the breakfast bar as she looked through the cupboards. 

“Bolognaise sound good?” the blonde asked, turning back to look at Eve. 

“Sounds perfect.” She smiled. 

Villanelle smiled, starting to gather all the ingredients, and placing them onto the kitchen side before searching for all the utensils she would need. 

“How long do you think we will stay here?” Eve asked. 

Villanelle shrugged whilst cutting up an onion. 

“We’ll assess the situation tomorrow, but we should be fine for a few weeks at least.” She scraped the onion into the pan with the mince and stirred the spaghetti. 

“It’s a shame we have to leave, it’s nice here.” 

Villanelle smiled at Eve, wandering over to the breakfast bar and leaning over. 

“Soon we will find a place we can stay, and I will make sure it’s a million times more beautiful than here.” Villanelle smiled, Eve leaning in towards her to kiss her lips. 

They both stayed quiet for a while, Villanelle continuing to cook in the comfortable silence, the loudest sound being the sizzling of the meat in the pan. 

Eve gathered some cutlery from the drawer and poured them both a glass of water, taking them back to the breakfast bar. 

“Thank you.” She said quietly, taking the plate of food from Villanelle’s hand.

The blonde sat across from Eve, already starting to ram food into her mouth like she hadn’t eaten in weeks. When she eventually lifted her head up for air, she glanced over at Eve, noticing how she was absentmindedly twirling the spaghetti around her fork until it dropped, and repeating the process. 

“Do you not like it?” Villanelle asked quietly, gesturing towards the plate when Eve shot her a confused look. 

“Oh, no, it’s lovely,” Eve smiled, pausing until she received another disappointed look from Villanelle, “everything just seems so uncertain that’s all.”

Villanelle placed her fork down on her plate, reaching her hand out to take one of Eve’s in her own. 

“I’ll keep you safe, Eve.” She said, squeezing the hand tighter, “and when this is all over it will be me and you. That’s all. Just us.”

“Just us.” Eve echoed. 

“Now eat,” the blonde picked her own fork back up, “the faster we eat the faster we can go to bed.” She smiled. 

Eve smiled back, lifting her own fork to her lips. 

______ 

Eve felt a shake against her, dragging her swiftly out of her deep sleep. Her eyes shot open as she heard a scream coming from behind her, the grip around her waist tightening. 

“Villanelle?!” she shouted, turning her body around to face her, seeing her eyes were still shut, tears streaming down her face whilst she was still in a deep sleep. 

“EVE!” she was screaming out, her hands moving from her waist and flailing around the air instead. 

“Oksana!” Eve shouted back, shaking Villanelle until her body stopped fighting, her eyes opening in shock. 

“Eve.” Villanelle pulled Eve into a desperate hug, the tears falling down her cheeks becoming even harsher now, the hug had never been so tight. 

“It was just a bad dream, Villanelle,” she whispered into her hair, grasping her tight and rocking her gently, “I’m here.” Villanelle silently sobbed into Eve’s chest, bringing her legs up until she was in the foetal position, calming as Eve pulled her closer. “You’re okay, Oksana, you’re okay.” 

They had fallen asleep with the television still on, the distant sound of soft melodies in a romantic scene. Eve’s eyes glanced over to the screen as she sighed. If only love was as easy as the shows made out. She lifted up Villanelle’s head, holding it in her palms and kissing her forehead. 

“Don’t leave me, Eve.” Villanelle whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

“Hey,” Eve lifted her head up more, so they could look into each other’s eyes, “does it look like I’m going anywhere?” Villanelle gave no response, “Do you think I would have turned around on that bridge if I was planning on leaving again?” 

The blonde shook her head, roughly wiping the tears away from her face. Her eyes met Eve’s again, scanning them for her sincerity which she easily found. She lifted her head up and pressed her lips gently against Eve’s, her hand reaching around the back of her neck as Eve returned the kiss. 

She pulled back, resting her forehead against Eve’s and looking her in the eyes. 

“Do you ever regret not walking away?” Villanelle asked. 

“Never. Not once.” Eve reassured, “I’ve never been happier than I have been with you.” 

Villanelle felt her heart beat harder than it ever had done, but it simultaneously felt as though it was skipping a beat. She could hear her own heartbeat, as though her own body was begging for Eve to realise that she felt the same way. 

“Then why have I never felt so scared?” Villanelle whispered. Eve felt a wave of sadness brush over her as she pulled Villanelle back into her chest, “I’ve never had anything to lose before, Eve.”

“And you still don’t,” Eve whispered, “because I’m not going anywhere. You’ll never lose me.” 

The pair stayed silent in each other’s embrace, happily wrapped together with only the sound of the television keeping them grounded. Eve wondered what thoughts were rampaging through the blonde’s head, what nightmares had filled her with such anxiety about Eve leaving. She just wanted Villanelle to know that this time, it was real. 

“Why did you want to stop?” Eve asked gently. 

“Stop what?” Villanelle questioned. 

“Your job, the assassinations?” 

Villanelle sat up, frowning slightly. 

“If I stayed longer, I’d never be able to leave.” The blonde explained, “I want to come home to a normal house, eat dinner, go to parties, watch films. I want to be normal.”

Eve chuckled, “You’ll never be normal, Villanelle,” she felt guilty as she saw a look of sadness wave over the blonde’s face, “but I wouldn’t want it any other way.” A happier expression glowed on Villanelle’s face then, “now how about we try and sleep, it’s half three in the morning.”

“I love you.” Villanelle whispered. 

Eve looked over at Villanelle, her expression was soft, her eyes anticipating a response. 

“I love you, Oksana.” She replied, placing a kiss on the blonde’s cheek. 

“I know.” Villanelle winked, spooning Eve’s frame with her own.

The calmness that filled the room was heightening the pair’s tiredness, both of them falling deeper into a slumber. 

Then the glass shatter came. 

“EVE POLASTRI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't very long but i Promise the next chapter will be worth the wait!


	7. normality

Villanelle instantly threw herself over Eve, grabbing the lamp off the bedside table and gripping it in her hand. She pressed her fingers to her lips to signify for Eve to be quiet about her as she walked towards the bedroom door and pressed herself against the door. 

“Shout.” She mouthed to Eve. 

Eve shot her a confused look as she looked between her and the door. 

“Who the fuck are you?!” she shouted out. 

Eve listened to the footsteps grow nearer, heavy, and rough. The door handle began to turn, a clicking sound as the intruder pushed it open. Eve’s heartbeat pounded harder, her eyes dragging over to Villanelle who was transfixed solely on the door. 

Before the figure could open their mouth to speak, Villanelle swung the lamp, cracking it over the man’s head with a dull metallic twang. The figure instantly fell flat on their back, Eve scrambling out of bed to turn on the light. 

Before Eve could get a glance of the man, she heard Villanelle mutter, “Shit,” under her breath as she stared down at the person below her. She threw the lamp onto the bed, Eve wandering over to the unconscious body on the floor. 

“Hugo?!” 

___

“Here, this might help.” Villanelle handed the wounded Hugo an icepack which he took from her, pressing it against his forehead. 

“I think you broke my brain.” He mumbled, his head and nose bruised from the impact of the lamp. 

“Somebody with a brain wouldn’t have smashed their way into somebody else’s house.” Eve counterpointed, earning a look of agreement from the blonde stood across from her. 

“Somebody with a brain wouldn’t run away to Ireland with their psychopath girlfriend.” Hugo grunted. 

Eve and Villanelle looked between each other, both of them rolling their eyes. 

“How did you find us?” 

Hugo sighed, slouching back into the sofa, closing his eyes. 

“I’m not working with the MI6. I’m here to get away from all of that, but I just had to be wandering around Dublin on a midnight stroll when who do I hear? Blondie over here shouting your name, which, by the way, was very loud. You have a very distinctive accent. But I thought, no, this must just be another Russian woman shouting to a different Eve, but then you,” she pointed towards Eve, “called her Villanelle.”

Villanelle grunted, dragging her hands down her face. 

“So, you fucked everyone over for this psychopath again?” 

Eve grunted this time, walking over to the sofa opposite the entitled boy, throwing herself down. 

“Kenny’s dead.” Eve said simply, staring up at the ceiling. Hugo’s eyes widened in shock and instantly fell upon Villanelle who opened her mouth to retaliate, “it had nothing to do with Villanelle.”

Villanelle closed her mouth again and nodded contently. 

“What happened then?” Hugo asked, sitting up straight. After Rome he had tried to stay as far away from all this drama as he possibly could, but Kenny dying isn’t something that he could have predicted to happen. 

“Constantine,” Eve explained, “Constantine was apparently trying to recruit him to the twelve and Kenny threw himself out of the window.”

“What? And you believe that?” Hugo asked, scoffing. 

“I never said I believed it.” 

“And you?” he asked, gesturing towards Villanelle. 

“No, not at all.” The blonde admitted. 

“Carolyn will kill him when she finds out.” He exclaimed. 

“She already knows, Hugo,” Eve sighed, “She let him go.” 

An expression of disbelief waved over Hugo’s face as he processed Eve’s words. There was no way his brain could comprehend the idea that Carolyn would let the man who murdered her son walk free. 

“If you were trying to get away from all of this, why would you come into our apartment?” Villanelle asked, deciding she had kept her mouth shut for long enough. 

“Because, unsurprisingly, I’m still pissed off at you both.” 

“For what?” Villanelle asked naively. 

“For her leaving me to die in Rome because she had the hots for you.” He spat in a harsh tone.

“Ugh, you’re still not over that?” the blonde groaned, wandering over to the sofa and sitting beside Eve.   
“No! Obviously, I haven’t.” the slim man shouted. 

Villanelle rolled her eyes, pulling her hair up into a bun, “I shot Eve and left her to die and she moved in with me.”

“Oh, brilliant. Then I guess its okay then.” He said in a sarcastic tone. 

“You’re just being selfish, not everything is about you, Hugo, I could have died too.” Villanelle argued back. 

“Yeah? And you deserved to die. You’re a murderer!” he spat.

“Hugo!” Eve shouted, “I’m sorry I left you, but what did you think coming here would do?”

“I was hoping it would give me some closure if I found out you were murdering her or something, but you were all cuddled up in bed together, weren’t you? So, you’re not sorry at all.” Hugo threw the icepack to the side. 

Villanelle stood up and walked out of the room, disappearing into the bedroom, and slamming the door. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Hugo mumbled. 

“We left to get away from everything too, and you’ve just broken into her house and called her a murderer.” 

“BECAUSE SHE MURDERS PEOPLE, EVE.” Hugo bellowed, standing up and kicking the table. 

“And so does the MI6, Hugo, but you never called murder on them.” Eve’s voice was almost distant, her eyes glancing over at the bedroom door. 

“You’re right. I never should have come here.” Hugo grabbed his coat that he had discarded after he had been smashed in the face by Villanelle, “But you shouldn’t have either.”

Without saying anything else, Hugo stormed out of the house, slamming the door aggressively behind him, leaving the lights to shake. 

Eve instantly forgot about Hugo and instead dashed over to the bedroom, swinging open the door. The bed was empty, so was the rest of the room. 

“FUCK. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” Eve screamed, slamming her head against the door. 

“Eve?” 

“Oh,” Eve replied simply as she saw Villanelle walk out of the en-suite, drying her hair with a towel, “I thought you left.” 

“I just took a cool shower to calm down,” Villanelle explained, gesturing towards the bathroom door, “he just has an annoying face.” She grunted. 

“I’m sorry about what he said.” Eve said quietly, closing the gap between her and the blonde. 

“Oh, shut up,” Villanelle smiled, lifting up Eve’s chin, “I’ll make sure that the next time he comes in because you’re shouting my name, it will be because I’m in-between your legs.” She pressed her lips against Eve’s, winking as she pulled away. 

Despite Eve feeling the pit of arousal swirling around her centre, she still had to ask, “Are we going to have to leave here?”

“Do you think Hugo is a threat?” Villanelle asked in response, her lips dragging down to Eve’s neck, sucking gently. 

“N-no,” Eve muttered, the feeling of warmth burning through her, “but he still knows where we are.”

“Then we stay,” Villanelle breathed out, slipping her hand down the front of Eve’s pyjama shorts, “and if he turns up again, I’ll deal with it.”

The dominance in Villanelle’s voice caused Eve’s arousal to skyrocket, the wetness growing in her underwear, her hips quivering as the blonde’s hand traced along the hem of her thong. She moved her hands to Villanelle’s waist, grabbing it tightly and pulling her in for more friction. Villanelle smirked at Eve’s desperation as she grasped the fabric of her vest top in her hand, pulling at it until she heard a slight tear, before ripping it off completely, exposing Eve’s perky breasts. She kept her lips attached to the woman’s neck, her tongue gently pushing onto her pressure spot as her fingers drew small circles around her nipple, her other hand edging closer to Eve’s wetness. 

Eve couldn’t supress her moans any longer and almost shouted at the minimal touches that Villanelle was inflicting on her, urging the blonde to push her hand further down into her underwear, which she obliged to happily, feeling the wetness beneath her fingers as she dragged her hand over her glistening folds. 

“Maybe you’re the one who needs a cold shower.” She whispered into Eve’s ear, her index finger teasing her entrance. 

“Shut up.” Eve smiled, her expression changing to pleasure as Villanelle entered her with two fingers, her thumb flicking occasionally over her clit. Eve let out another throaty moan, her hands clawing at Villanelle’s back, almost certainly leaving her mark. 

“I love fucking you.” Villanelle growled into Eve’s ear, biting her earlobe as she finished. 

“I love the way you fuck me.” Eve moaned back. 

Villanelle chuckled, moving her hand faster, inciting more moans from Eve. She leaned her head down and caught one of Eve’s nipples in her mouth, flicking her tongue over the nub, causing Eve’s chest to flinch. Eve pulled at the towel that was covering Villanelle until it dropped to the floor, leaving the blonde bare in front of her. After gasping at the breeze that hit her body, Villanelle flushed them both together, their nipples meeting, causing friction between the pair. 

“V, I’m gonna cum.” Eve moaned out, grinding her hips against Villanelle’s hand. 

“Cum for me, Eve.” She whispered, pumping her fingers faster until she felt Eve’s walls tighten around her, smiling as she threw her head back and arched her back against the door, her body trembling as incoherent moans left her lips. 

“Fuck.” Eve eventually mumbled out, her back relaxing against the wall. 

Villanelle smiled, kissing Eve’s forehead, pulling her into her own chest. She was enjoying the closeness they were sharing when Eve shoved her back, causing her feet to fold beneath her as she fell onto her back, landing on the silk sheets on the bed. 

“What the fuck?” Villanelle asked, out of confusion. 

Before she could sit up, Eve pushed her chest down too, so she was laid flat, pulling her hips so her bottom half was hanging off the bed and abruptly lifting her legs over her own shoulders as she knelt at the end of the bed. 

“Eve?” 

As she glanced down at the Asian woman, her lips attached to her clit, her sweet taste exploding onto Eve’s tongue as she sucked gently, her tongue flicking over her bundle of nerves every so often. Villanelle gasped at the sudden contact, her mouth opening into an O shape as she raised her hips to add more friction to her wetness. 

“God, you taste so good.” Eve moaned out, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through Villanelle’s body. 

“Your tongue makes me so wet.” She breathed out, letting out another moan when Eve entered two fingers into her. 

Eve smiled as she felt Villanelle squirm beneath her. Sex was one of the only times in which she felt as though she could take complete control. She curled her fingers up and rubbed them against the rough spot inside of Villanelle, more small moans spilling from her mouth as Eve’s tongue worked faster, flicking over the blonde’s clit repeatedly, her hot breath against Villanelle’s entrance making her even more aroused. 

“I want my tongue to make you cum.” Eve growled, uncharacteristically dominant. 

“Shit.” Villanelle managed to utter out, her accent stronger than usual from the sheer amount of pleasure she was experiencing. 

Eve allowed Villanelle to grind her wetness against her tongue, the friction becoming broader as her walls tightened. 

“Fuck, Eve!” Villanelle screamed out, her hands pulling on Eve’s hair as she orgasmed on her tongue. 

Eve tasted the rest of her, kissing on her clit one more time before slumping down beside the blonde on the bed. 

“Come here.” Villanelle mumbled, shuffling up the bed and pulling Eve onto her chest. 

Eve entangled her limbs with Villanelle’s listening to the blonde’s heartbeat slow down to its regular pace again. 

“I’m going to go and cover the window, get ready for bed and we can get some sleep.” Villanelle spoke gently, squeezing Eve’s shoulder before climbing out of bed, picking the towel back off the floor and wrapping it around her frame as she padded out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Eve smiled to herself, also getting out of bed, but walking towards the en-suite, brushing her dark hair out of her face as she looked into the mirror and wetting her toothbrush. 

As she brushed her teeth she looked back into the bedroom, seeing Villanelle walk back in and sit on the bed, shedding the towel and laying back, wrapping her body in the silk sheets, absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she let her eyes drag to the television as she watched the credits roll for a show that they hadn’t watched a second of. She leaned over and grabbed the remote, flicking through the channels until a small smile fell onto her lips, settling on an old classic. 

At that moment, Eve had never felt so close to Villanelle. It felt so intimate watching what she did in her everyday life, how normal she was, it made her seem even more human than she had already shown for these past few days. 

Eve finished brushing her teeth, rinsing her mouth with mouthwash, using the toilet and washing her hands before she returned back to the bathroom, the blonde being none-the-wiser of Eve previously noting her movements. 

“Hey.” She whispered, pulling the sheets back and gesturing for Eve to join her in bed.

“Hey.” Eve echoed, sliding in beside her and laying on her chest. 

“Try and get some sleep, we’ll go shopping tomorrow.” Villanelle said softly, pulling Eve in closer. 

“I love you.” Eve whispered; her voice sleepy. 

“I love you, more than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this as quickly as possible to make up for the short upload yesterday so I'm so sorry if it seemed rushed. Thank you so much for all your support, comments and kudos, they mean a lot. I hope this chapter is as good as you've all hoped.


	8. The changing rooms

“Thank you.” Villanelle smiled, taking the warm paper bags from the woman behind the counter and walking out of the café. 

Truthfully, the blonde had been up for most of the night, trying to figure out what the next plan for them would entail. She knew that deep down, Hugo was just a salty guy who was still mad at Eve, but she knew that sometimes holding a grudge can lead to a bigger problem. If Hugo decided that he had been fucked over again, then it’s possible that he could go running back to Carolyn and tell her where they were to blow their cover out of spite. But simultaneously, flying away to a different country could just flag where they were more, especially now that the twelve knew that Villanelle had gone to collect her passports. Airports wouldn’t be a safe place for them to go right now, but it seemed like if Hugo did turn them in, then they wouldn’t have much choice. 

And so, because she had been up all night, she decided to leave early to get some breakfast whilst Eve slept, the blonde knew if she were tossing and turning in bed it would wake Eve up again, and she had already done that once after her nightmare. She shook the thoughts of her bad dream out of her head, not wanting to relive that again. 

The sun still hadn’t completely broken through, and the roads were icy from the winter temperature that was harsh enough to slice through, but Villanelle figured she would rather be here than in a red-hot city without Eve by her side. She hadn’t exactly packed for every weather, assuming that if Eve did want to run away it would be to a hot country, or a majestic island, not Dublin in the middle of winter. Villanelle smiled to herself, the reminder that Eve really did run away with her bursting in her head repeatedly. She ducked her head into her coat, so it was covering her chin and the tip of her nose, trying to warm herself up, steam pouring from her mouth from her hot breath. 

She let out a breath of relief as she saw the apartment door, unlocking it before walking in, shutting it quietly behind her. 

“Eve?” Villanelle called out, wondering if she had woken up yet. 

When she didn’t receive a reply, the blonde walked into the bedroom, clutching the paper bags in her hand still. The bed was empty, but the sound of running water from the bathroom made her smile as she left the food on the bed and made her way to there. 

She quietly opened the bathroom door, the steam engulfing her, squinting so she could see her way through it. She saw Eve’s bare arse in the shower, water running down her body. The blonde slowly shed off her clothes, walking into the open shower, taking advantage of Eve washing her hair, facing away from where Villanelle entered. She walked slower than she ever had before, her hands reaching out before she wrapped them around the Asian’s waist. 

Eve let out a loud scream, taking Villanelle by surprised and causing her to slip. 

“Fucking hell, Villanelle,” Eve shouted, calming her nerves as she reached a hand out for the blonde to take since she had fell arse first onto the shower floor, “you scared me.”

“I couldn’t tell,” Villanelle laughed, taking Eve’s hand and pulling herself up, “at least you didn’t threaten me with a toilet brush this time.”

“Sneaking up on somebody who’s on the run from MI6 and the Twelve isn’t one of your finest moments.” Eve replied, smiling now. 

“I just wanted to help you wash.” Villanelle pouted, pulling Eve closer to her. 

“Where were you when I woke up?” Eve asked, stroking her hands down the blonde’s sides.

“I was getting us some breakfast; you’ll need some energy for the amount of shopping I’m planning on doing.” She smiled, running her hands through her hair to wet it completely and taking the shampoo off the side.

“Ooo. Breakfast.” Eve said excitedly, already making her way out of the shower. 

“Hey!” Villanelle shouted, massaging the shampoo into her scalp, “are you really going to leave me for a croissant?” 

“I need breakfast before I can have a dessert.” Eve winked, wrapping a towel around her before running out of the room. 

“Bitch!” Villanelle shouted jokingly after Eve, washing the shampoo out of her blonde locks.

Villanelle rushed the rest of her shower, still surprised that Eve didn’t want her to eat her out in the shower, but she shrugged her disappointment off. She wrapped the towel around herself and joined Eve in the bedroom. 

“Was the croissant worth leaving me for?” The blonde asked, cocking an eyebrow as Eve licked the pastry flakes off her fingers. 

“Oh, absolutely.” Eve joked, winking at Villanelle. 

“You are such a liar.” She laughed, throwing herself onto the bed beside Eve, laying down and grabbing the other croissant from the paper bag.

“They’re not both for me?” Eve asked, feigning shock. 

“I will shoot you again.” Villanelle smirked, her words muffled from how full her mouth was with pastry. 

Eve laughed back, walking towards the wardrobe that had remained unopened since they had been there. She pulled open the dark wood doors, revealing a small selection of clothes. 

“How did these get here?” Eve asked, flicking through them. 

“I asked the landlords to fill the house before we arrived, that’s why we have food. I just picked a few things out and sent them the money.” Villanelle explained before shovelling another piece of croissant into her mouth. 

“Then why do we need to go shopping?” Eve asked, taking out a black jumper and jeans and throwing them onto the bed before turning her attention to the drawers that were fitted into the wardrobe. 

“Because I picked these out a few days ago, I’ve changed my opinion on them since.” Villanelle sighed. 

Eve pulled out a thong and bra from the drawers, a matching set. 

“My size?” Eve asked, holding the underwear up to the blonde. 

“The first thing you knew about me was my cup-size, Eve, don’t think I wasn’t going to find out yours too.” She winked. Eve rolled her eyes, shedding the towel from her frame and pulling on the underwear, feeling Villanelle’s eyes watch her every move, “you are a very sexy woman, Eve.” The blonde said, simply. 

____________

Eve had finally managed to get Villanelle to stop staring at her naked body and travel into the city so that they could go shopping. The Asian woman had guessed that the blonde enjoyed shopping from all of her outfits and excessive collections in her old flat in Paris, but she didn’t know how much of a spending habit she really had. They had been into over 10 clothes shops by now, looking at every single piece of clothing. She had already gathered 4 bags of clothes and all Eve had picked out for herself was a multipack of underwear.

“Please, for me.” Villanelle was holding up an off the shoulder woollen jumper and a pair of grey woollen leggings, pouting towards Eve. 

“Fine.” The Asian woman laughed, taking the outfit from the blonde’s hands and handing her bag to her. 

“I’ll wait here.” Villanelle smiled, pressing a kiss on Eve’s forehead as she sat onto the sofa, watching Eve walk into the changing room. 

Villanelle looked around the room, a massive skylight beaming down on her, the corridor a deep red, leading towards the changing rooms. There was a small chandelier drooping down from the ceiling, glimmering as the light from the sun hit it, reflecting off of all the snow-white walls. She whistled to herself as she waited for Eve to return, smiling at the people that walked in and walked out, until she started seeing people walk in after Eve, and walk out before her.

The Russian sighed to herself, standing up and walking down the corridor towards where Eve had last wandered. 

“Eve!” she shouted, all of the doors seemed to be empty, but one, “Hey, what’s taking so long?” she knocked on the door. 

No reply. 

“Eve?” 

Nothing. 

Villanelle threw her shopping bags on the floor and pulled herself up on the edge of the door, glancing into the cubicle. 

She felt a feeling of dread fall heavy on the pit of her stomach. 

Eve wasn’t there. 

Just a note, wrapped in the grey scarf that the Asian was wearing just before. 

“EVE?!” Villanelle kicked the door, slamming it open, tears already streaming down her face, picking up the note from the scarf and roughly rubbing the tears from her eyes as she read what was written.

‘She’s sorry, baby X’ 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would add a bit of drama, comments and kudos are always so appreciated, thank you for all your support :)


	9. Closure

The distorted sound that echoes through your head when you’re submerged underwater is the only noise that Eve could make out, her limbs and head feeling heavier than they ever had before- as though she had been hit by a truck. 

“Villanelle?” Eve managed to croak out, her head pounding so hard that that she attempted to raise her hands to comfort the pain, but they were restrained above her.

“She’s not here this time, Eve.” She heard a voice mutter, still sounding disturbed by the heaviness in her brain. 

As she began regaining more consciousness, she tugged harder against the restraints on her wrists, her ankles feeling trapped too as she pulled her limbs in every direction she could/ 

“Will you calm down?” the voice sounded more familiar to her now. 

Eve realised she was laid flat on her back on a cold metal table, her wrists and ankles strapped down by leather belts. She lifted her head slightly to look around her to see who she could hear. 

“You?” She mumbled.

Her eyes began to focus more as Hugo’s facial features and body became clearer. 

“Me.” He smirked in his own rich boy way. 

“Hugo what is this?,” She pulled on her restraints, “are you some big criminal mastermind now?” 

“I’m getting closure, Eve.” He explained, the white walls seeming brighter from the light reflecting off of them, the only other things in the room being another table with the same restraints as Eve’s, but this one had silk sheets, and a small black box on the table beside Hugo. A bright red fire extinguisher boldly contrasted the ice walls, as though it were standing out like an obvious object to use in a Scooby Doo cartoon. 

“You know she’ll come for you, don’t you?” Eve croaked out, her throat feeling dry from lack of hydration. 

“That’s the idea,” Hugo chuckled as he saw the confusion wave over Eve’s face, “I think the sedation has shrank your brain, Polastri,” Hugo smiled, walking closer to the restrained Asian, “don’t worry, I made sure that your girlfriend will have the luxuries that she is so used to,” he ran the silk sheets through his fingers, “but when she arrives, you’ll realise that she isn’t going to give her life up for yours, then I’ll have closure, because you’ll realise that you made the biggest mistake by leaving me to die in Rome. She has never given up her life for you, Eve, she’s a selfish psychopath. She killed Bill. Your best friend! And yet you fucked me and the next morning left me to bleed out in a hotel corridor to go and save HER! Somebody who doesn’t even need saving. This time, when it comes to you or her, she won’t try and save you.” 

“Hugo, you won’t get closure by killing me.” Eve grunted, arching her back and slamming it back down again trying to relieve some of the pain from her body. 

“It’s not you that I want dead, Eve, it’s blondie that’s ruined my life.” 

Eve laughed painfully to herself, her chest feeling heavy as though she had inhaled smoke. 

“And what makes you think that you will be able to beat a trained assassin in a fight?” 

“Because SHE acts on impulse, I’ve planned this for a while. I knew you were in Ireland because I knew that she was going to pick up her passports, it’s some information that I got from Kenny before your girlfriend’s guardian, Konstantin, launched him out of a window. So, I got Carolyn to give me some compensation from the damage you caused me, to keep me quiet, and I put a tracker on her passport.” Hugo explained. 

“Her name is Villanelle,” Eve breathed out, “how did you manage to get to the passports Hugo? They were hidden and guarded.” 

“Kenny had been watching her since she turned up at your house after you tried to hire her to kill you. He saw her put the bag there then. It doesn’t take a genius to work out that a black duffle bag is criminal code for a getaway bag.” Hugo rolled his eyes at her. 

“You’ve been working for Carolyn?”

“No,” Hugo chuckled, “I’ve been working for myself. They wouldn’t want you dead, you are too much help to them. But they don’t seem to realise that as soon as blondie came into your life, you’re being engulfed by the dark side- but I realised that as soon as you fucked me with her in your ear. You’re like her voodoo doll. She controls you, plays you, then she’ll toss you away.”

“Then why don’t you just let her do that? I’ll learn my lesson more if she is the one throwing me away, not through you tying me to a bed.” Eve shouted, twisting her ankles in circles to stretch them out. 

“You’ll find out in a minute, I think your girlfriend has arrived.” He smiled, looking at the laptop which was recording all CCTV monitors.

“Hugo, you know you don’t have to do this.” Eve said, she was more panicked now, she knew that Villanelle wasn’t one for planning her attacks, especially not when it came to Eve. 

“Oh, yes, I do.” The brunette walked over to the box, unclipping it and taking out a handgun and an injection needle, which was already filled with a clear substance. 

“What’s that?” Eve asked, her voice shaking. 

Hugo didn’t reply, he just smiled, walking over to Eve and cocking the gun. Just as he did so, the door swung open. 

“Eve!” Villanelle shouted, preparing to run towards her as Hugo pressed the gun against Eve’s temple, the cold metal causing Eve to jerk slightly, “Okay, okay.” Villanelle held her hands up above her head in surrender, “What are you doing, Hugo?”

“Proving that all of this is a joke to you, and Eve is the punchline.” Hugo said, pushing the gun harder against Eve’s head, causing her to wince.

“I don’t understand your riddles, Hugo, what do you want from me?” She took a few steps forward. 

“STAY THERE!” he shouted, pulling the gun from Eve’s head and pointing it towards the blonde who halted in her steps. 

“What’s that?” she gestured towards the injection needle in the man’s hand. 

“A sedative, a strong one, can keep you knocked out for days. And when you wake up, you’ll be left to starve.” He explained, holding it up. 

“For me?” Villanelle asked, glancing between him and Eve, who seemed to be more scared than she had seen her before. 

“It will be, if you try to fight.” 

Villanelle nodded, looking into Eve’s eyes and nodding, trying to reassure her that it would be okay. 

“And if I don’t fight?” she asked, taking one more, small step forward. 

“You see that black case?” Hugo asked, gesturing towards it with his gun, Villanelle nodded, “There’s a bottle. To make it easy, drink it. And I’ll let Eve go.”

“So, I die either way?” Villanelle asked, walking towards the box. 

“VILLANELLE, DON’T.” Eve shouted as the blonde picked up the bottle. 

Villanelle avoided eye contact with Eve as she continued to talk to Hugo. 

“How do I know that you will let Eve go? You could just kill her after I’ve dropped dead.” 

“You have my word.” Hugo gestured a cross over his chest.

“And I’m meant to trust your word when you have a gun pointed at me?” She raised her eyebrow, “let her go, and I’ll drink it.” 

Hugo frowned, looking between Eve and Villanelle. 

“Take a sip. It’s not enough to kill you straight away, but it will stop you from going anywhere. Then I’ll let her go.” He negotiated. 

“Is that silk?” Villanelle asked, as though she were just brushing off her agreement to drink poison, beginning to wander over to the table on the other side of Hugo. 

“What are you doing?!” Hugo asked, pointing the gun again. 

“Making myself more comfortable for when I die,” Villanelle explained, sitting on the table, “a sip and you let her go?” 

“Villanelle.” Eve mumbled, pulling at the restraints, “Don’t.” 

“A SIP AND YOU LET HER GO?” she shouted again at Hugo. 

“Yes. A sip and I let her go.” Hugo agreed. 

Villanelle nodded, opening the bottle lid and throwing it to the floor. 

“VILLANELLE!” Eve shouted, tears starting to well in her eyes. 

“When you leave, you run. And you keep running. Take the money and go.” The blonde explained before diverting her eyes to Hugo. 

She lifted the bottle to her lips and let a small amount of liquid pour down her throat, the substance instantly burning her. 

“VILLANELLE, NO, PLEASE, PLEASE, NO!” Eve pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks now.

“Now you let her go.” Villanelle choked out, pointing towards Eve. 

Hugo obliged, unbuckling her limbs, leaving Eve to shoot straight to Villanelle’s side, cupping her cheeks in her hands. 

“Oksana,” she whispered, the tears continuously streaming from her eyes, “come on, you’re Villanelle, the best assassin in the Twelve, you’re not going to die over a horny MI6 agent.” 

She heard Hugo scoff behind her. 

“Now she’s free to go, you don’t follow her.” Villanelle coughed, aiming her attention towards Hugo. 

“She’s free to do whatever she likes, after today I’ll never see her again.” Hugo promised. 

“Shake on it.” Villanelle held her hand out to Hugo. 

Hugo hesitated for a moment, then Villanelle coughed again, this time blood started pouring out of her mouth mixed into her spit.

“Villanelle, please.” Eve begged, grabbing onto Villanelle’s other hand. 

Hugo saw the desperation then, which made him feel triumphant inside. He defeated the undefeatable. He held his hand out to Villanelle, watching an emotion wave over her that he had never seen before, even Eve seemed confused by it. 

“Deal.” He said, stretching his arm out further. 

Villanelle nodded, a smile growing on her lips as their hands connected. 

They shook. 

Hugo proceeded to pull her hand away, but Villanelle kept him gripped.

“What?” he asked, before Villanelle yanked him towards her, kicking the gun from his hand and using her spare hand to grab the needle, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” he shouted. 

“I also promised Eve that if you ever bothered us again, I’d sort it.” She explained, pulling his head back by his hair, “Eve,” Villanelle choked again, blood still spilling from her mouth, “tell me what to do.” 

“What?” Eve asked, as she watched Hugo struggle under the blonde’s grip and power, and then looking towards Villanelle’s colour drained face. 

“What do I do with him, Eve.” Tears started to well in the blonde’s eyes. 

“You’re going to leave me to die because of her, again?” Hugo shouted out, still trying to fight against Villanelle’s grip, “she’s worth nothing, she doesn’t love you, Eve, she only loves herself.”

“You’re wrong.” Villanelle spat, feeling her limbs getting weaker. 

“You said it yourself, you feel nothing.” Hugo said through gritted teeth. 

“That was before.” Villanelle frowned, tightening her grip. 

“It should have been you that was left to bleed out in Rome, not me.” He spat back. 

“Hugo! Shut up!” Eve shouted, “stop making everything about you. You know that without Villanelle we wouldn’t know about the twelve.”

“And we wouldn’t have a trail of dead people to follow.” 

“It was my JOB.” Villanelle shook.

“You deserved to die.” Hugo grunted. 

Before Villanelle could reply, Eve launched forward, yanking the needle from her hand and pressing it into Hugo’s neck, injecting the liquid into his blood stream as she watched his eyes roll back into his head. 

“Eve.” Villanelle coughed again, letting go of Hugo as his body dropped to the floor, her blood splattering all over the silk sheets. 

Eve ran over to the sink, slamming through some cupboards until she found a measuring glass, deciding it would work well enough as a cup and filling it with water, rushing it back over to Villanelle. 

“You need to wash it out your system. Then we get home and tomorrow we can leave, we need new passports, that’s how he tracked us.”

Villanelle took the glass from Eve’s hand and downed all the liquid in it, feeling a sense of heaviness shaking her body. 

“You look sexy in that outfit.” Villanelle smiled, holding the material between her fingers. 

“Villanelle,” Eve said, seriously, “not now.” 

“What are we going to do with him?” she asked, pointing at Hugo on the floor, holding in another cough. 

“Leave him, by the time he comes round we will be long gone.”


End file.
